


[Podfic]  Star Shaped

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic] Star Shaped [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Brendon's not having the best holiday season ever.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by harriet_vane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Star Shaped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Star Shaped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320442) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



> For Podfic Big Bang 2013. Cover art and music design by [podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcath).
> 
> Sequel to _Forever, Now_. If you aren't familiar with that story, you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320403) or listen to klb's podfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243628). 
> 
> For Ande, who asked me to record this about a year ago. And then I went and asked her to beta her own gift. Hahaha oops.

cover art created by [podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcath).

| 

## Length

  * 05:08:09



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013090905.zip) | **Size:** 280 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013090906.zip) | **Size:** 90 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Star%20Shaped%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Star%20Shaped.m4b)



## Series podbook

  * [download link](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Star%20Shaped%20series.m4b) for the complete podbook of Star Shaped, the Star Shaped codas, and Best days (116 MB)

  
---|---


End file.
